He Loves Me for Me
by cherrisoda
Summary: Robin and Starfire are going to get married! But what trouble shall occur when Speedy is invited? Sequel to 'She Loves Me for Me'. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

Well…I guess this is the sequel! But I'm kinda running low on ideas so then I doubt if there's gonna be any action in this…but please tell me what you would like to see in this fanfic and I'll see what I can do. Oh yes, and I've made some adjustments to this. Even though in the epilougue in 'She Loves Me for Me' said that Robin would propose to Starfire at 18 years old I've now changed their age to 21. I have no idea why, but it just seemed a bit young for them to get married at 18. Well I really do hope you like the sequel! Enjoy! Oh yes and I have no idea what weddings are like…so forgive me if I make anything wrong in the wedding.

Chapter 1

Pills

"10…9…8…" chanted everyone in the room.

"Here's to a new year Robin!" exclaimed Starfire.

'Okay…here I go…' thought Robin and knelt down in front of Starfire. He took out a red box.

"Starfire…will you marry me?" proposed Robin.

"5…4…"

The titans looked over at Robin and Starfire.

"Robin…of course I will!" shouted Starfire gleefully.

"3…2…1…" Starfire and Robin embraced into a kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted everyone.

"I'm sure that this year will be the best!" grinned Robin.

A few weeks later…

"So we shall invite the team of course! But I am not sure if my mother and father can make it to the wedding…so maybe I shall send them a video of the wedding! Who else shall you invite Robin?" questioned Starfire. ((Yeah, I've never watched 'Betrothed'.))

"Batman I suppose…" said Robin, unsure.

"Well that is absolutely wonderous Robin! Now I have another question to ask…Shall we invite Speedy?" asked Starfire.

Robin's head jerked up so quickly he almost broke his neck, "Speedy! Star are you insane! Well I know Speedy is…but are _you_ insane! Don't you remember what he did years ago! HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! And I won't let that happen again!"

"Well…I have heard that Speedy is in Gotham's mental asylum and he's making excellent progress! So don't blame him of what he did in the past Robin, for he was…disturbed," said Starfire, obviously forgetting how scared she was.

"And how do you know he's making excellent progress!" asked Robin.

"Oh, they always put it in the newspaper! Somehow it always manages to get into the front page!" stated Starfire, "And today's paper said that he will be let out of the mental asylum very, very soon!"

"Hmmmm…I still don't think that we should invite Speedy but if that's what will make you happy…" murmured Robin.

Meanwhile at Gotham's Mental Asylum…

"Hello Speedy. Remember me? I'm Doctor Wright. And I am going to ask you some questions like yesterday. Now how are you today Speedy?" asked Doctor Wright.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" replied Speedy while looking out the window.

"Now, do you remember what happened on the day we put you here?" questioned Doctor Wright.

"I think so…it's not quite clear in my head…" responded Speedy.

"Well just tell me the reasons why we put you here and what happened on the day we took you here," said Doctor Wright.

"Well…I think you put me here because I was a danger to everybody especially Starfire from the Teen Titans," started Speedy, "At first I was put into therapy but then the people realized that they didn't have the treatment I needed so they put me here…and they had to put me into 2 strait jackets instead of one on the way here…"

"Good, Speedy. Glad to see that you remember, except that they had to put you into 4 strait jackets not 2. Now can you tell me why you wanted to kill Starfire?" asked Doctor Wright.

"Well I loved her. And then Robin came and took her away from me…so then I thought that if I couldn't have her then no one could. We all dream of a great love story, it's just that mine was more real than others," answered Speedy.

"You've made a great deal of progress Speedy. Just keep taking your medication and you should be back outside and enjoying life by today. You should go pack your things, if you have any. I'll contact the press. The car driver should be coming to pick you up in a few minutes to take you out of the mental asylum. Oh and before I forget I've got something for you. A letter from Robin and Starfire," said Doctor Wright and gave Speedy a letter in a sparkly whitish-silver envelope, addressed to Speedy in gold italic letters.

"Thank you doctor," thanked Speedy and took the envelope.

Speedy walked towards his room and opened the envelope. Inside was a card with a bouquet of white roses in front. The card said:

_Dear Speedy,_

_You are invited to this joyous occasion_

_of Robin and Starfire's wedding._

_The event shall take place on Valentines Day,_

_which is on the 14th of February._

We shall hope that you can come! 

_From Robin and Starfire._

Speedy sighed, "I guess I should go because they actually invited me. I know! I'll go pay a visit to Titans Tower later!"

Doctor Wright knocked on the door, "Speedy the car has come to pick you up."

Speedy walked out of the door and said goodbye to Dr Wright.

"Best of luck to you Speedy. Now I'll just go and observe your room. The medication has done you a lot of good," congratulated Dr Wright.

Speedy started walking, calmly along the hallway towards the exit. Dr Wright watched him walk , then went inside what used to be Speedy's room. Dr Wright accidentally bumped the tall bookshelf and it fell over to one side. But behind the bookshelf was a mural. A mural of Starfire made from all of Speedy's pills. Purple pills for her clothes, green pills for her eyes, orange pills for her skin. All of Speedy's medication had gone into making this mural of Starfire. Dr Wright gaped at it. Meanwhile, Speedy drove away in the car that came to pick him up.

So...how did you guys like it? I really do hope that you guys did like it! Don't forget to review! Oh and I mightn't update for quite a bit because I've got tests so yeah…But please review! I would like to know your thoughts.

See ya!

cherrisoda xoxo


	2. Greetings Again

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time it's because I've got soooooo many tests…I still have a few more tests but I'll just continue this story! Anyways bear in mind the fact that this is a sequel to 'She Loves Me for Me' so maybe if you read it then you might develop a better understanding to this crappy fanfic. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers! Hope you review again! Oh and thanks for the constructive criticism! Don't worry I didn't take it as a flame! Anyways, I hope you like this chap! Oh and I'll _try_ (note the word try) to include some BB and Rae fluff for those of you who want it.

Chapter 2

Greetings Again

It was the morning in Titans Tower and everyone was just waking up. Robin was making pancakes. He used soya-milk for Beast Boy's pancakes and normal milk for everyone else.

"Great morning Robin!" greeted Starfire with a peck on Robin's cheek.

"I just love these mornings! I wish the whole day could be morning!" exclaimed Robin, chuckling.

While Robin and Starfire were joking around a glass bowl cracked. Cyborg looked up from his plate of pancakes.

"What the…Oh wait. It's Beast Boy and Raven. No wonder. Can you try and keep your emotions under control? The light bulb in the garage cracked last night when I was trying to fix my baby! And trust me…it's not a good thing working in the dark with the best car in the world," said Cyborg, rolling his eyes.

"Dude! Who cares about your car? Who needs a car when you've got a girlfriend!" retorted Beast Boy.

"Then I guess you won't be needing my baby for you to drive in when you can't be bothered to fly BB. Don't worry I understand that you don't need…" started Cyborg.

"Dude! Don't…" started Beast Boy but then forgot what he was gonna say.

"Just give it a rest animal boy," said Raven, fondly while a remote control flew past Cyborg's head.

"Robin! Tell me what are the things you are making called?" asked Starfire, curiously.

"Pancakes, Star," replied Robin.

"Pancakes? So are these cakes pan-flavoured? I have never heard of such a flavour as pan. I would like to try though!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Ummm…Star? Pancakes aren't pan-flavoured…" said Robin, grinning.

"But shouldn't they be? Please, if a chocolate cake is chocolate-flavoured and strawberry cake is strawberry-flavoured then shouldn't a pancake be pan-flavoured?" asked Starfire, quizzically.

"Well…Pancakes are made in a pan, so I guess that's why they're called pancakes," replied Robin, unsure if this answer would please her.

"Oh, I see. So chocolate cakes are made in chocolate and strawberry cakes are made in strawberries, correct?" questioned Starfire.

"Well…" Robin was unsure of how to answer Starfire so he diverted her to the pancakes, "Hey! Look at these pancakes! Don't they look yummy?"

Ding dong… 

"The door has spoken again! I shall retrieve the visitor!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Do y'all think that we should go with her to supervise her? I don't think we need to buy another door again," said Cyborg.

The titans nodded and walked with Starfire to the door.

Starfire finally opened the door without any help or breaking of the door to reveal Speedy standing there looking forlorn.

"Hello, Speedy," greeted Starfire uncertainly.

The titans squished in front of Starfire, acting as a barricade between her and Speedy.

"Speedy," said Robin, coldly glaring at Speedy.

"Hello Starfire and titans," replied Speedy, cheerfully while ignoring Robin's coldness towards him. Speedy took one step out of the doorway. The titans backed away.

"What are _you _doing here?" questioned Raven. All of the titans except for Starfire glared at him.

Speedy shrugged off the glares and replied, "I just got out of the asylum yesterday! So I thought that I might pop in and say hello to you guys! I haven't spoken to you for a looooooong time! I wonder why we haven't kept in touch!"

"Maybe because we don't want to keep in contact with you! I mean dude! I thought you were cool but when you try to kill one of your friends then it's just wrong," replied Beast Boy.

Speedy sighed, "Are you guys still sulking over _that tiny, insignificant, little thing_?"

"Well I dunno bout y'all but it was not a little thing!" said Cyborg.

"And it was not insignificant! Do you think that we can really get over _you _trying to _kill _Starfire? Well, I'm sorry but we can never forget about what _you _did!" said Robin, furiously.

"Well is there anyway in which you can forgive me? I was young back then. I didn't know any better," started Speedy.

"If you were young back then how can we know that you've aged at all!" argued Raven.

Now being Starfire, as forgiving and naïve as she is she decided to finally speak up, "Speedy, I understand that you were a bit…distracted back then. How about we go out to get pizza and talk about this?"

"No. I want to talk _now_. Can't you understand that!" retorted Speedy getting a bit annoyed, "Look. I'm not distracted as you called it as I was before! I'm not going to try to kill you dammit! Can't you trust me!

"We could never trust someone who tried to kill our friend. And that goes for you," said Raven and she used her powers to lift him off the ground and out the door which closed behind Speedy.

"Was that not a bit…rude?" questioned Starfire.

"Starfire, I can't let him try to take you away from me again…I just can't…" answered Robin.

Meep! I think I'll stop there…I can't think of anything else! Anyways I hope you liked it and REVIEW PLEASE! XD! Wish me luck on my tests! Please review and tell me what ya thought!

Bibi

cherrisoda xoxo


	3. d

Meep! You see I have writer's block and so that disables me to write! I can't think of anything! Ummm…I seem to have lost my first chappie I dunno when the wedding will be…well forgive me! Hope you like this chap even though it sucks.

Chapter 3

With the wedding coming up on Valentines Day and it being only one week away from the wedding the titans were getting excited as well as worried about Speedy getting invited to the wedding.

"How can we stop him from going to the wedding?" asked Raven.

"Maybe he'll just forget," replied Beast Boy.

"Hello! In case y'all have forgotten he's obsessed with Star and is probably still jealous of Robin! I really doubt that he will forget the wedding!" pointed out Cyborg.

"Look, even if he does come we should get someone to guard him so he doesn't do anything crazy," said Robin.

"But won't that look a bit…I dunno…weird and paranoid? I mean if he got out of the asylum he should be safe enough. He might not even cause any trouble," said Raven, logically.

"Oh yeah I can just see that happening," replied Beast Boy sarcastically, "imagine what he'll be like when the Priest goes, 'If you have any objection to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace'. And then Speedy will be like, 'Starfire!' And then he'll whisk her away with a flourish of a cape and pull out an arrow and shoot it at Robin!"

The titans cringed at the thought.

"Friends, friends! I wish to seek your companionship!" called out Starfire from the hallway.

The titans darted their eyes back and forth looking for places to hide their papers in which they listed plans to stop Speedy from going to the wedding.

"Quick hide them!" whispered Robin.

The titans instantly shoved them in a very unhappy Beast Boy's mouth, desperate to find a hiding place.

The doors opened and out came Starfire, "Friends! I have returned from my room to get some more of the booty rest!" Starfire gestured at her boot.

"I think she means beauty rest!" said Robin, "Oh! Starfire! We're happy to see you again!"

"But Beast Boy does not look very happy!" said Starfire.

It was true as Beast Boy tried to smile but a corner of the paper stuck out.

"Beast Boy! What have you got in your mouth? Is that paper? Why would you eat paper? Is it a new 'fad' that you have here on earth?" asked Starfire, confused.

The titans shook their heads furiously.

"No no no! It's just Beast Boy! You know how ummm weird he is!" said Raven.

"Oh yes! I recall you saying once that he was indeed very weird!" nodded Starfire.

Beast Boy was about to retort Raven and Starfire when Cyborg clamped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth, "Well I guess Beast Boy should go to the toilet now as he's looking very squeamish!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy left the room. Raven followed them. A few seconds later a cry was heard, "I've got paper cuts all over my mouth! WAAAAHH!"

"Is Beast Boy going to be the OJ?" asked Starfire, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's gonna be Okn" replied Robin, laughing, nervously.

"Robin…I am not so sure if I am right but are you hiding something from me?" questioned Starfire.

"Well…" started Robin.

"Because I really want to have an honest relationship! We have shared together many secrets. For instance, remember how you told me that when you were 4 you were always afraid to go sit on a toilet because you always thought that there was a big hairy spider inside ready to bite you on the backside? And how about that time you had an imaginary friend named Mewy?" continued Starfire.

Robin blushed remembering his childish fears, "Well, Star, it's kinda difficult to tell you this but I was just wondering if you really did want to invite Speedy to our wedding?"

"Why of course! He is our friend!" replied Starfire.

"Oh, okay then," replied Robin.

"I know that you think he might take me away from you…but I could never let that happen! Remember? I love you and only you ((Oh no! I've grown mushy!))," reassured Starfire and giving his a tender kiss on the lips.

"Well…just be careful okay?"

Meanwhile…

A shadowed figure stood in an alleyway talking into a hidden communication device, "Master, I'm sorry. I can't get in! Those idiotic titans are still suspicious!"

"Well keep on trying dammit!" said a familiar voice.

"But…" started the first voice.

"I said keep on trying damn you! Do you know what I will do to you if you disobey me Speedy?" sneered the second voice.

"Yes I know, Master. I will keep on trying until I succeed the first part of the plan," replied Speedy.

Darn it! I can't think of anything! Well I hope you liked that sucky chap! Please review and tell me your thoughts abou it! And I can't really update as much because I can't be bothered…hehe sorry you guys! Well, don't forget to review!

Later days!

cherrisoda xoxo


	4. A Bit of Car Trouble

Ok…well I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in such a LONNNNG time but it was because I have sooooo many tests! BTW, I still have writers block and I really don't think this fanfic will turn out well! Well anywho I hope you like this chap! Oh and to the reviewer who asked what d meant I dunno what it meant! Because I just put a random letter for the chapter title! I have never ever been to a wedding before so don't blame me if I get any of the words for weddings wrong!

Chapter 4

A Bit of Car Trouble

Valentines Day was always a favourite in Jump City. Everyone loved Valentines Day even if they didn't get a valentine! But this Valentines Day was going to be more special than the others as Starfire and Robin were to get married! The whole city knew about the wedding thanks to the paparazzi (That's the word for those people who write articles and find out stuff about famous people right?). There was estimated to be a lot of people inside and outside the church!

Meanwhile the titans were getting excited, as the wedding was about to begin!

"Should I go out to show Robin how I look in my wonderful dress?" asked Starfire.

"Errr…It's supposed to be bad luck if the groom sees his bride in her wedding dress before the wedding," replied Raven.

"Oh I see," responded Starfire, nodding her head.

In the lounge Beast Boy and Cyborg were getting very excited while Robin was feeling nervous. He was pacing back and forth.

"When is the car gonna come and drive me to the church?" fumed Robin, impatiently in his tuxedo.

"Dude! Calm down! In fact I think me and Cy should calm down! I'm soooooo excited!" blabbed Beast Boy and he turned into a shrieking monkey, jumping around the tower.

"Just remember Robin. Don't mess up!" advised Cyborg, "Hey BB! Are you going down to the garage? YOU ARE AREN'T YOU? DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BABY!" yelled Cyborg chasing after the still shrieking Beast Boy.

The phone rang. Robin picked up.

"Hello, Titans Tower," answered Robin.

"Hey is this Robin?" asked the person on the other line.

"Yes, this is Robin."

"Well we have a slight problem with the cars that was supposed to drive you and that Starfire chick to the church you know…"

"WHAT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET TO THE CHURCH NOW?" shouted Robin, frustratingly into the mouthpiece.

"Errrr…fly?" replied the teenage boy on the other line and he hung up.

Cyborg came back into the lounge holding Beast Boy by the tail.

"What's up Robin? We heard you screaming," said Cyborg.

"Oh nothing…just THAT THE CAR THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO DRIVE ME TO THE CHURCH CAN'T DRIVE ME THERE!" shouted Robin.

"So…what else did that guy say?" asked Cyborg.

"He told me to FLY! FLY! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? WHO DOES HE THINK I AM? ONE OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS?" (hint hint advertising the powerpuff girls!) replied Robin.

Beast Boy transformed back into human form, "Dude, chill. You know how I'm really strong?"

"Huh? When have you ever been strong? What are you talking about?" asked Cyborg.

"DUDE! SHUT UP! Well anyway, I am a very strong guy and if I transform into an eagle I betcha that I can fly you to the church!" offered Beast Boy.

"Are you kidding me Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"NOTE SERIOUS FACE!" shouted Beast Boy.

"You know…that plans so crazy…it might even work," responded Robin.

"In case y'all haven't noticed but how can Starfire get to the church? Yes she can fly and all but I really don't think that it's convenient for her to fly in her wedding dress," pointed out Cyborg.

"Dude! If she can fly in the sky with that ultra-mini mini skirt then she can fly in the sky wearing her wedding dress," said Beast Boy, "It's called common-sense," and he pointed to where his brain would've been located.

"Hmmm…but I really think that she could get hurt by flying to the church!" said Robin.

"What? How?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well her dress could be long and then the wind it will blow the dress about and then she can't see and then she'll hit a building!" exclaimed Robin.

"You got a point. Hmmmm…let us think," said Beast Boy.

Cyborg had gone down to clean his baby while Beast Boy and Robin were talking.

"Hey y'all! I finally got that banana smelling 'package'," Cyborg glared at Beast Boy, "off my car! Now my baby's squeaky clean!"

Robin and Beast Boy looked at Cyborg.

"Hey! Why are y'all all staring at me like that?"

Yeah yeah. I know not very good but still! Please review! Tell me your thoughts about this chap ok? I'll be waiting for your reviews!

Love ya!

cherrisoda xoxo


End file.
